Terumi Nishii
(Patreon) |hobby = |animedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable |website = Follow @NishiiTerumi Follow @Nishiiterumi1 }} is a Japanese animator credited as the chief animation director and character designer for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable by David Production.http://www.isotope.pictures/#!work/uo6eh Graduating from , Nishii was an animator previously affiliated with Studio Cockpit before working freelance. She is noted to be an avid fan of the series, and is in charge of character design for Netflix's upcoming Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac. Other series she's worked on as chief animation director include , , and . Nishii and Mitsuko Baba are often cited as having similar styles to Yoshihiko Umakoshihttps://www18.atwiki.jp/sakuga/pages/301.html, the three of them influenced by the works of .Manganimation Interview - Terumi Nishii (2017). Nishii also draws , most notably her original series, "Crown of Uroboros," which she sells annually at within her BBM / BKM circle. Works *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable **Character Design **Chief Animation Director **Animation Director (eps 1, 3, 29, 32, 34-36, 38-39) **Animation Director Cooperation (ep 30) **Key Animation (eps 32-33, 36) **2nd Key Animation (eps 13, 33, 39) **Opening Animation - Animation Director (OP 2, OP 3) **Opening Animation - Executive Animation Director (OP 1) **Ending Animation - Animation Director (ED 1) **Eyecatch Illustration (eps 1, 5, 9, 15-16, 19, 22, 24, 26, 32, 35, 37-38) Gallery Eyecatch Illustrations Crazy Diamond stats.png The Hand Stats.png Star Platinum (Part 4) stats.png EchoesACT1 stats.png EchoesACT3 stats.png Heaven's Door stats.png Killer Queen Stats.png KQKosakuStats.PNG Promotional Artwork (Original Picture 原画) TNishiiPromoKey.png Diamond-is-unbreakable-kv.jpg Crazy Diamond PV.png The Hand Key Art.png Echoes Act 3 Key Art.png EchoesAct1 Key Art.png Killer Queen Concept.png Josuke Newtype.jpg JoJoGreatFestival.png AnimediaJan2.jpg Part 4 Final Poster.png Animedia 01-2016.png TnishiiJosuke.jpg TnishiiCrazy2.jpg TnishiiCrazy.jpg TnishiiOkuyasu.jpg TnishiiOkuyasu2.jpg TnishiiJotaro2.jpg TnishiiJotaro.jpg TnishiiJotaro3.jpg TnishiiRohan.jpg TnishiiMikitaka.jpg TnishiiHayato.jpg TnishiiKosaku.jpg TnishiiKiller.jpg TnishiiCrazy3.png TnishiiCrazy4.png Personal Artwork (Property of Terumi Nishii)https://twitter.com/NishiiTerumihttps://www.instagram.com/terumi_nishii/ 2018= Tnishii-Jan-1-2018.jpg Tnishii-Mar-12-2018.jpg Tnishii-July-10-2018.jpg Tnishii-Aug-1-2018.jpg Tnishii-Sep-10-2018.jpg Tnishii-Sep-10b-2018.jpg Tnishii-Aug-8-2018.jpg Tnishii-Aug-8-2018 (2).jpg Tnishii-Aug-19-2018.png Tnishii-Oct-17-2018.jpg |-| Other= Tnishii1.jpg Tnishii2.jpg Tnishii3.jpg Tnishii4.jpg Tnishii5.jpg Tnishii6.jpg Tnishii7.jpg Tnishii8.jpg Tnishii9.jpg Tnishii10.jpg Tnishii11.jpg Tnishii12.jpg Tnishii13.jpg Tnishii14.jpg Tnishii15.jpg Tnishii16.jpg Tnishii17.jpg Tnishii18.jpg Tnishii19.jpg Tnishii20.jpg Tnishii21.png Tnishii22.jpg Tnishii23.jpg Tnishii24.jpg Tnishii25.jpg Tnishii26.jpg Tnishii27.jpg Tnishii28.jpg Tnishii29.jpg Tnishii30.jpg Tnishii31.jpg Tnishii32.jpg Tnishii33.jpg Tnishii34.jpg Tnishii35.jpg Tnishii36.jpg Tnishii37.jpg Tnishii38.jpg Tnishii39.jpg Tnishii40.jpg Tnishii41.jpg Tnishii42.jpg Tnishii43.jpg Tnishii44.jpg Tnishii45.jpg Tnishii46.jpg Tnishii47.jpg Tnishii48.jpg Tnishii49.jpg Tnishii50.jpg Tnishii51.jpg Tnishii52.jpg|Drawn by Unknown Staff member Tnishii53.jpg|Drawn by Unknown Staff member Tnishii54.jpg|Drawn by a friend (友人) Tnishii55.jpg|Drawn by a junior (後輩) Tnishii56.jpg Tnishii57.jpg Tnishii58.jpg Tnishii59.jpg Tnishii60.jpg Tnishii61.jpg Tnishii62.jpg Tnishii63.jpg Tnishii64.jpg Tnishii65.jpg Tnishii66.jpg Tnishii67.jpg|Drawn by a friend (友人) Tnishii68.jpg Tnishii69.jpg Tnishii70.jpg Tnishii71.jpg Tnishii72.jpg Tnishii73.jpg Tnishii74.jpg Tnishii75.jpg Tnishii76.jpg Tnishii77.jpg Tnishii78.jpg Tnishii79.jpg Tnishii80.jpg Tnishii81.jpg Tnishii82.jpg Tnishii83.jpg Tnishii84.jpg Tnishii85.jpg Tnishii86.jpg Tnishii87.png Tnishii88.jpg Tnishii89.jpg Tnishii90.jpg Tnishii91.jpg Tnishii92.jpg Tnishii93.jpg Tnishii94.png Tnishii95.jpg Tnishii96.jpg Tnishii97.jpg Tnishii98.jpg Tnishii99.jpg Tnishii100.jpg Tnishii101.jpg Tnishii102.jpg Tnishii103.jpg Tnishii104.jpg Tnishii105.jpg Tnishii106.jpg Tnishii107.jpg Tnishii108.jpg Tnishii109.jpg Tnishii110.jpg Tnishii111.jpg Tnishii112.jpg Tnishii113.jpg Tnishii114.jpg Trivia * Terumi had read the series while in college, though she did not consider herself an avid fan. She remembers Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable the most, and considers the former to be her favorite. She was happy participating in Part 4 as it had Jotaro in it. References Site Navigation Category:Real Life People Category:Animator Category:Animation Director